Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -35\% \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ -35\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ -35\% \times -80\% = 28.000000000000004 \% $